the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5248461-20150126223553
M23 Roadway I squinted my eyes, staring at the red Audi ahead of us. After a lengthly flight from New York, it was good to be back on home turf. It was pissing down rain left and right, and it didn't help that my eyelids were slipping down every fifteen seconds. "Chelsea, was it?" I ask a silent Kat, who'd been ignoring me since we took off from JFK. "Actually," she squirmed. "I'm not exactly sure..." "What do you mean?" I was already tired and cranky, and not really in the mood for an argument with her. I glanced over and the car swerved. "Eyes on the road, Mona." "No. Hold on a second. What did you mean that you're not sure?" Kat sighed. "Look, I'm not sure about this whole Nyla thing...how about we just take a break?" I swivel my head to the left and the car jerks violently again. "A break? Seriously? I'm not here on vacation, Kat." She laughs, and it seems...odd. "Please, Montego. If I wasn't here, you'd be lounging around Britain, treating it like your personal shopping mall." I smile thinly. "You've got a point there." Rummaging through her bag, Kat asks, "How does Newcastle sound?" I roll my eyes. "Kat, that's seven hours from here." She gives me a look. "Fine, we'll go." ---- After switching onto the A1 an hour ago, our tiny Fiat's been silent since. I look briefly over at Kat. "Who've you been texting for the past hour?" "That's none of your business," she snaps. I smirk. "Hey, you're the one that came up with this idea for this random holiday up north." Scooting over, she seems to hide against the car door. I sigh and focus on the road ahead. Who knew why she was acting so shady? The sky's setting as the hills approach ahead. Orange and yellow form glittering bands across the blue ocean above, and the white ships dotting the sky in patches recede as the luminescent silver orb appears. While the sky is being poetic, the mood in the car has settled into a deep chill. ---- While Kat went to the coffee shop, I stepped out of the car for a break at the rest stop. I walk inside the bodega-esque shop and pick out what wine we'll need for the remainder of the journey. "Early this morning, a secluded high-security building in northern France, near the village of Bayeux, was blazed to the ground. French officials say that the incident was caused by a bomb set off near the foundation of the building. No suspects have been indicated yet, though several individuals are wanted for questioning. With casulaties mounting, this is one of the deadliest attacks on French soil within the past year. On an unrelated note, a luxury yacht has gone missing from the Caen docks." High-security building. Northern France. Bomb. Red. Yacht. What am I missing? Then it hits me. Nyla. Oh, god. Delays aren't going to work. We have to finish this, before anyone else gets in the way. I immediately push open the doors of the shop, and my eyes scan the parking lot for our tiny car. It's not there. Sprinting down to where we left the Fiat, I notice a note pinned to the ground with a Swiss Army knife. My knife. Opening the note with unusually shaky hands, I read silently. "Thought I'd follow you around like a nutcase? You're sadly mistaken, but you just might find me in Newcastle. Catch me if you can!" Crumpling the note on the floor, I mentally smack myself for not being more careful. This one really does have a mind of her own. I'm about to find a car and drive back to London when I see a discarded phone on the ground. Weird. I'd seen Kat with an identical phone earlier in the day. Stooping down to get it, I open the phone and smile. Always put a password, people. Pictures? Nothing but duck-faced selfies. Music? Nothing other than a good taste in music. I click on messages. All conversations gone except...one. It's a random number, with all messages back and forth written in code. There's only one explanation for who this is. What on earth could she be planning with Dracia? I didn't want to know.